


Look, Don't Touch

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Chair Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I don't know how to tag this, PWP, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby misses another date, and Happy is about to show him just why he shouldn't miss out on a date with her ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how to tag this but it gets intense and I think this is the most smutty thing I've ever written. All I can say is prepare yourself. Written for the prompt, "Smutty in which Toby sleeps through their date and Happy has a drink then goes to his apartment and picks the lock and wakes him up and he's like damn this girls hot then she dominates him and makes him pay. Please and thanks!!!"

She’s going to kick his ass.

“Curtis, if you don’t pick your goddamn phone,” she threatens as she leaves the message, “I’m going to make you regret the day you were born.”

She finishes her gin and tonic, throws down the tip, and marches her way to the nearest bus stop. She finds herself thanking the public transportation system in LA, because she is a little too tipsy to drive and definitely way too angry.

Toby’s apartment building isn’t too far away, so the anger is still burning when she steps off the bus. She adjusts the straps of her dress and stomps up the steps, pulls a bobby pin from her hair, and picks the lock in fifteen seconds.

“Honey, I’m home!” she says bitterly.

And there he is. Passed out on the couch.

“Twice,” she grumbles, shoving the bobby pin back into her hair without any particular aim. “How does this happen twice to one guy with the same person?!”

She sits on the couch next to his chair and just stares at him while trying to figure out what to do. “Wake up,” she snaps. “Wake up!”

She fumbles for her phone, picks out the most obnoxious alarm tone, turns up the volume, and plays it right in his ear.

“What the hell?!” Toby exclaims, shooting straight up in his chair. He blinks a few times before the realization washes over his face. “Oh, no.”

“Yeah,” Happy says, glaring. “Oh no.”

Toby, to his credit, is in a very attractive suit and tie, his hair styled perfectly. But he’s still asleep in his chair.

“I had three alarms set!” Toby exclaims incredulously. “Three! I was neurotic about it! All I did was sit down for a nap three hours ago! I was –” He pulls up his phone and an actual old school box alarm. It’s blinking 12:00. “The power went out.” He presses all the buttons on his phone about thirty times. “It died. The charger isn’t charging.” He looks at Happy. “I am the shittiest person on the planet.”

“I wouldn’t say on the planet,” Happy says, putting a little bite into her voice, “but out of everyone in this room, you are easily the worst.”

“I’ve never disagreed with that,” Toby says. “Are you going to kill me now?”

Happy considers her options. She could take off one of her ridiculous high heels and throw it at him. She could get up and leave and never come back. She could punch him in the face and then stay for the evening.

Or she could show him just how much he shouldn’t keep her waiting ever again.

“Not in the conventional way,” Happy says standing up. She shakes her hair out a little bit and takes off her heels one by one. “But you’re going to have a very long night.”

Toby stares at her for a minute. “I don’t quite get your meaning. Is this like a Fight Club kind of thing?”

Happy walks over to the light and flips it on. “You,” she says, pulling out each bobby pin one by one, “really screwed up this time.”

“I know,” he says, and he really does look repentant. “I know I did. I can’t believe it happened again, Hap.”

“And,” says Happy, “I put on a fucking dress for this.”

“And you look stunning, by the way,” Toby says, his eyes looking her up and down. “Really just – god, you’re gorgeous.”

“I know,” says Happy. The last bobby pin sends her hair cascading down her back. “But I’m not interested in wearing this dress anymore.”

The confusion is written across Toby’s face for a moment. Then Happy reaches back, unzips the black dress, and lets it fall to the floor.

“Oh,” Toby says, his face flushing pink. “Oh, good lord.”

“You slept,” says Happy, “instead of going on a date with this.” She gestures to herself. “Now, I’ve never been focused on being pretty or my appearance or anything, but I look fucking fantastic in that dress and even better out of it. That’s just a fact.” Toby nods a little brainlessly in agreement. “And you didn’t even wake up for it.”

“I fucked up real good this time,” Toby says. “What do I do?”

“You,” says Happy, reaching behind herself to let her bra fall to her feet, “will watch until I say otherwise.”

She lets him look for a few seconds, and then out of nowhere he makes this strangled whimpering noise that actually makes Happy want to laugh.

“Just looking?” Toby says.

“Uh-huh,” Happy replies. “For a while, at least.” She steps toward him, testing out playing with her hair, letting it pile on top of her head then fall back down her back. Toby looks like he’s been concussed, so she keeps it up.

“Here’s the thing,” Happy says, “you messed up.”

“Uhuh,” Toby says. Happy is a little pleased at the fact that he looks unable to move. Serves him right, sleeping through the date. Again.

“You messed up, but I’m not going to punish myself for that.”

Toby looks confused now. “I don’t follow.”

She steps toward him and shoves the jacket off his shoulders and throws it at his lamp. “You follow now?” she asks.

He looks genuinely confused. “Not quite,” he says.” She responds by pushing his shirt up, lightly scratching her nails down his skin. “Just because you can’t touch me doesn’t mean I can’t touch you.”

Toby makes this hilariously desperate whine in the back of his throat. “Oh, god, please.”

“I like it when you beg,” Happy decides, trying to hold back her grin. She straddles his hips, and thinks about her next move. This isn’t exactly unlike her, but it’s not like her either. Regardless, messing with Toby is her best idea yet.

She pulls Toby’s shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere in his mess of an apartment, and lets herself look.

“Boxing’s been good to you,” she murmurs.

Toby reaches his hands up to touch her and Happy takes both of them and pins them to the wall behind the chair.

“Did I say you could move?” Happy asks.

Toby's pupils are blown, and he's looking at her like he never has before. “Oh, you have no idea how hot that is,” Toby groans. He closes his eyes, breathing unsteady.

Happy laughs a little bit. “I think I do.”

She leaves one hand pinning Toby’s wrists to the wall and lets the other snake down her body and into her panties.

“You’re killing me,” Toby groans, “Happy, god, I think I’m dead.”

Happy hums in agreement as she slowly presses her fingertips against herself, arching into the touch.

“Too bad you didn’t make it to the date,” Happy says, “or else you could be doing this.”

Toby drops his head against the back of the chair with a thunk.

He pushes against her hand and she pushes back, a little smug at the way he stares at her. “Come on,” he says. “Just let me – I want –” Words clearly fail him.

She lets his arms go and he reaches up to her shoulders. With one look, he drops his arms to the side. “Now you’re getting it.”

As much as she’s having fun, she’s getting antsy. The anger has faded into full blown arousal and all she wants to do is fuck Toby so hard into the chair that they never get out.

But she’s committed to this and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t go through with it. She keeps touching herself slowly, trying to make a show out of it. She feels halfway near ridiculous, but Toby looks like he's about to lose his mind. She figures it's worth it.

She comes with a quiet moan, more quickly than she has before. She locks eyes with Toby and laughs a little bit.

"That was just mean," Toby manages.

She goes for his belt. “You don’t move,” she commands, “unless I tell you to.”

He nods. "I've been good so far."

She kisses his nose. "Yes, you have. But no moving. Even if you really want to.”

Toby nods. “Got it.” He takes a deep breath. “Though I can’t promise I won’t die.”

“Ditto,” Happy mutters, too quiet for Toby to hear.

She instructs him to take off his pants, and he does.

“Tell me what to do,” Toby says, looking a little desperate. “Just – don’t make me wait anymore.”

Happy shrugs. “If you insist.” She leans down, her lips a half inch from Toby’s. “But just a little bit longer.”

Toby’s pained whine would have been comical if Happy weren’t so agonizingly turned on right now. She darts into Toby’s bedroom and pulls out the first condom she sees and rips it open.

“Glow in the dork?” Toby says, looking like he’s about to laugh. “Seriously?”

“Shut up and sit back,” Happy says jokingly, but Toby does what she says and it sparks a heat low in her belly.

She steps out of her panties – she wore the stupid purple cheeky ones Toby likes so much – and takes as long as she could handle before exploding. She rolls the condom on him and she can’t help but laugh as he grips the arms of the chair.

“You still haven’t said I could touch you yet,” and the disappointment in his voice would be hilarious in any other situation.

She considers letting him, but doesn’t. Instead Happy just settles herself on his lap, slowly guiding him inside her. It’s nearly killing her to go this slowly, to not just let it happen and let him put his hands on her, but it’s almost more fun to watch him desperately try to control himself.

“Please,” Toby says.

She drops her forehead against his. “You sorry yet?”

“Oh, you’re the worst,” Toby says. Happy moves her hips and Toby’s hips snap up involuntarily. Happy actually sees stars.

“Okay,” Happy says, unable to hold back anymore, “touch me.”

“Finally,” Toby moans. He wraps his arms around her back, one hand in her hair and the other holding her tightly to him, and he kisses her. Somehow it blows Happy’s mind more than the rest of the evening does – the way Toby just did as she was told, was so patient and, god, she wants to do this again.

He kisses her with a fire unseen before, and she kisses him back.

“Thank you,” Toby says, “oh, god.”

“Well, I’m no god,” Happy says, tilting her head back as Toby’s lips trail their way down her neck. “But I’ll take the thanks.” She intends to say something else, but Toby closes his lips around one of her nipples and she’s the one gripping the arms of the chair.

“Don’t stop,” Happy says, and she realizes after the fact how much it sounds like a command.

Toby listens and keeps kissing across her chest. Happy threads a hand through his hair, pulling him up to kiss her again. She pushes him back against the chair, and when the angle shifts he slides against her in a way so good she has to cry out.

“I think I forgive you now,” she gasps as she rolls her hips along him, speeding up as she feels her release building.

“I might have to get you angry again,” Toby says as he moves with her, hips matching her pace. “This is amazing.”

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t for you,” Happy jokes, but her laughter is cut off by the way Toby cups her face and pulls her in for a kiss. She tries to kiss him back, but all she can do is gasp into his mouth.

“Let me take care of you,” Toby murmurs. He slides his hand between them and the second his thumb presses against her clit, she’s gone, calling his name as the orgasm floods through her.

Toby fucks her through it and he comes as he kisses Happy.

Happy presses her face into the crook of Toby’s neck and laughs. “You never even made it out of the chair.”

“I kind of never want to leave it,” he says. He sits up and suddenly the chair shifts and falls, breaking in half as it snaps against the wall.

“We broke the chair,” Happy says, a little astonished. “We broke the friggin' chair.”

“Um, I think you broke the chair,” Toby corrects.

“Well I wasn’t just fucking myself,” Happy says, kissing him before standing up. Her legs are a little unsteady and her head is spinning.

“No you weren’t,” Toby says. “Also, I’m stuck, and I need help out of the chair.”

Happy offers him a hand and pulls him right up. He pulls off the condom and throws it into a trash can, and Happy makes a note to make him take out the trash every once in a while.

He walks back over and Happy gives him a once over. “You really do look good naked,” Happy muses. “Keep boxing.”

“I suck at boxing.”

Happy shrugs. “But you look good.”

“Oh, so now you’re all about my appearance?” he asks. He yawns.

“You can’t possibly be tired,” Happy says, glaring at him.

“I’m not! It’s biological! It’s –” He interrupts himself with a yawn. “I’m awake, I swear.”

Happy checks the clock. “It’s eleven,” she says, feeling a little dumbfounded. “Holy – that was a full hour?”

“Yeah,” Toby says, nodding. “The best hour of my life other than than part when I was thinking you were going to break up with me and then kill me with my own kitchen utensils.”

She grabs his shirt from where it landed on a lamp and pulls it on over her head. “Come on,” she says, holding out her hand. “Let’s go to bed.”

“You’re not going to be mad if I fall asleep again, are you?”

Happy smiles at him. “Only if you fall asleep before I do.”

In honesty, Happy’s exhausted. She went from dressing up to sitting alone in a restaurant to absolute rage to being absolutely turned on within a matter of three hours, and that’s a lot more than she likes to do in one day.

She collapses into Toby’s bed and pulls the comforter over her before Toby even gets in.

“No covers?” Toby asks. “But I’m naked.”

“I’m enjoying the view,” Happy says from halfway under the covers.

Toby battles her for the blanket for a few seconds, but she gives up so she can cuddle up next to him.

“You’re all nice now,” he says. “I like cuddly Happy. But I also liked dominatrix Happy.”

She buries her face into Toby’s chest. “I’m not a dominatrix!”

“I think you killed me,” Toby says, still looking, frankly, a little bit dead. “Oh, god, it was the best way to die though.”

“I’ve already had to CPR you once this year, dummy,” Happy says, rolling over to prop her head on her hands. “Don’t make me do it again.”

“But you were totally a dominatrix,” Toby says. “Don’t get me wrong, I was totally into it. Like, totally into.” He drops his head back onto the pillow. “We can do that whenever you want.”

Toby rolls close to her and kisses her hard. Butterflies erupt in her stomach, and she suddenly processes everything that happened in the past few hours. This time she makes a high pitched, completely inexplicable noise.

“Are you okay?” Toby asks.

Happy nods, unable to meet his eyes. “I just can’t believe I did the look don’t touch thing for half an hour.”

Toby considers it. “Yeah, it was a little bit mean. But good. Very good.” Toby grins at her, pressing his lips to her temple. “All of that – this – is going to be running through my mind non-stop for years. Decades, even.”

“One night will last you decades?” Happy teases, poking him in his surprisingly toned tummy. “Good to know.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” he says, rolling himself on top of her, “I could never get enough of you.” He kisses her again, twisting and tangling them in the sheets. “But it’s really hot when you’re telling me what to do.”

“You’re back to being cheesy,” Happy laughs. But Toby kisses her and their legs tangle together, and Happy begins to wonder if maybe this bed, this man, this life is where she wants to be for the rest of her life.

And then she realizes her simple answer: Yes.


End file.
